


i want you, i'll colour me blue

by eroguros



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Post-Break Up, and gyuhao is lowkey bc i still love them, find out at 7, gotta do it for the soongyu, sorry seokmin is such an asshat in this, will soonyoung ever be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroguros/pseuds/eroguros
Summary: Whenever Soonyoung found himself alone in the dark, huddled into corners where he felt like he couldn't escape, Mingyu was always there to help him. Always...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote majority of this half asleep so once school is over which is two days from uploading this i'll proof read it sorry

>   
>  __**I know you're seeing black and white  
> ** So I'll paint you a clear blue sky  
>  Without you I am colour-blind  
>  It's raining every time I open my eyes.   
> 

_2:32 am_  
01/24/2017

That's what Mingyu read on his phone screen when it had lit up while receiving a call from his best friend - as well as six year and still going crush- Soonyoung. At first he didn't think much of it when he missed it within seconds after trying to decide whether he was going to answer, coming to the conclusion that he would call back in a few minutes - "It's probably just a drunk call. Early Saturday morning after all." But when the screen switched on again not even moments later, he picked up.

"Hyung, put down the soju and go to-"

He heard a small sniffle.

"Mingyu," Soonyoung mumbled. "Can I stay for a few weeks?"

"A-Ah...What do you mean? It's two in the morning Hyung, go to bed."

Then he heard a car honk very loud and clearly, as if Soonyoung was right next to a main road.

"I can't. I virtually have no home as of five minutes ago and you're the only one I know who will let me crash on your couch." He inhaled deeply. "So please Mingyu, and I'll explain when I get to yours."

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair while looking around his living room, brushing a few crumbs off of his couch and grabbing the small empty packet of chips that laid ripped open on his coffee table. "Alright but be safe on the way here. You have no idea what can happen at this time of night." And with that they hung up after Soonyoung reassured he'll be fine. Mingyu sighed softly and walking into his room to grab a few blankets and pillows. This was one of those times where he wished he hadn't turned the spare room into a storage room after Minghao had moved out last year to move in with his own boyfriend, Junhui.

While setting up the couch for his best friend, the cogs started to turn and he started to think as to exactly why at two in the flipping fucking morning would Soonyoung _virtually_ have no home when he's in fact living with his boyfriend of five years in a small apartment not to far from his and their university campus. It all didn't add up in his head but it did make him worry. It almost made his head start to hurt slightly - or was that just the fact it was now three am - so he sat down, shaking any bad thought out knowing that now he's had time to think he's probably just overreacting.

The soft knocking at his apartment door made him jolt up and hurry to it, opening the door quickly. He was faced with a broken looking Soonyoung whom had puffy, blood-shot eyes and red-tear streaked cheeks. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he had a small backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hyung-"

Soonyoung cut him off by stepping forward and grabbing on to the front of his hoodie tightly, looking down at their feet.

Then it started, with just a few tears dropping off the tip of his nose before only taking approximately five seconds to turn into a river, making it hard for the oldest to speak through his small sobs. First his bag dropped to the ground with a loud thud, and then he soon followed short - dragging Mingyu down with him - curling into himself yet still keeping the tight grip on Mingyu's hoodie.

"Hy-Hyung?" Mingyu hesitantly did his best to pull Soonyoung a little bit closer to him. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

Soonyoung tried to calm down his breathing which took a few minutes but Mingyu was patient. He always was for Soonyoung. Always was, and always will be.

"Can you speak now?" He asked, pulling away slightly when Soonyoung looked up at him, biting his bottom lip to hold himself from starting again.

The sight made Mingyu's heartbreak. Heartbreaking was an understatement if he were to be honest. It was heart wrenching to see Soonyoung - who is always usually so happy and cheery and bright - so sad and broken. The sight made him feel sick to his stomach, made him dizzy because the last time he saw his elder like this was when they were in middle school and Soonyoung had just been kicked out of home after coming out gay to his parents. And of course Mingyu and his parents allowed him to live with them until he started living with his boyfriend in his second year of university.

"I-I...I broke up with him.." Soonyoung muttered, his face starting to relax and unfortunately making him look a little dead inside. "Five years of commitment down the drain..." 

Mingyu frowned slightly, resting his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders. "Wait, what?!" His sudden loudness made Soonyoung flinch. "Why?"

"Because," He let out a shallow breath as a way to keep himself composed, tightening the grip on Mingyu's hoodie as much as he could. "I caught him cheating, Mingyu. Seokmin was cheating on me."

-

_9:18 pm  
04/12/2017_

When Mingyu heard soft footsteps approaching the living room from the spare room, he couldn't help but sigh softly. Soonyoung appeared, shuffling to the kitchen to grab whatever food was left over in the fridge from the night beforehand. Mingyu couldn't stand seeing him like the way he was. He looked like a shell of nothing with big-dark bags underneath his eyes and what used to be his chubby hamster cheeks, now we're slowly shrinking into nothing. Just like when Soonyoung showed up at his door three months ago with the news that his previous boyfriend had in fact cheated on him with someone - Mingyu couldn't even remember their name because he really could give a flying fuck - he felt sick.

Mingyu felt the sickest seeing him like this though, it bothered him greatly 

"Hyung."

Soonyoung stopped in his tracks, turning back to face Mingyu with a small plate of fried chicken in his hands. He was half way through eating a drumstick and while it looked like the yummiest thing on this earth, he was done. Done with Soonyoung letting himself get like this.

Mingyu stood up and walked over to the shorter male. Yes, Soonyoung did feel kind of intimidated since Mingyu was unnaturally tall but he knew the younger wouldn't do anything to hurt him so he looked up at him, the piece of chicken still hanging out of his mouth. He mumbled a small _what_ that was barely audible because of that god forsaken chicken between his pouty lip. Mingyu found him incredibly cute right at that moment but that wasn't the case. He had to do something.

So he ripped the drumstick out of Soonyoung's mouth and dropped it on the plate, before snatching the plate from his grip and walking towards the bin. "Hey! Mi-Mingyu, that's my dinner! What the hell?!" Soonyoung shouted out as the taller male scraped the chicken off the plate.

"Hyung."

"You're meant to be helping me! Not throwing away my dinner-"

Mingyu faced him, frowning softly which made Soonyoung shut up almost instantly, knowing that his best friend was being serious and not an asshole. "Hyung, I am helping you." He started as he crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter top. "You know that these walls aren't exactly the thickest ones ever. I've heard you crying practically every night. I've heard you blaming yourself for everything that's happened to you these past few months." Sooyoung went to talk but shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it when Mingyu gave him a stern look. "I'm always here to talk to, you know that."

Sooyoung looked down at his feet while fiddling with the hem of his shirt and biting his bottom lip.

The silence settled between them and so did the guilt Mingyu felt from throwing away perfectly fine chicken. _Why do you have to be so cute, Hyung?_ he thought as he sighed.

"Go get changed, we're going out tonight."

Sooyoung whipped his head up so quickly - Mingyu almost thought he was about to get whiplash - and gave him a look of confusion. "I...Mingyu it's a Wednesday night." He received one in return from Mingyu. "Don't you have a lecture in the morning?"

A chuckle escaped past Mingyu's lips as he swung an arm around Soonyoung's shoulder, pulling him in close. "I do but," He looked down at him with a toothy grin, earning a small smile from Soonyoung - something he hasn't seen in forever. "My best friend is in need of a little living. He needs to become human again, not stay as some sort of hobbit living in his little hidey-hole." He poked his chest softly. "So go have a shower and get changed into some good clothes because tonight, the night is ours!"

And with that, Mingyu changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a simple dark denim jacket, before simply waiting for Soonyoung to finish up - playing Disney Tsum Tsum on his phone because he forgot how long Soonyoung took to get changed.

When Soonyoung walked out in ripped skinny jeans and a thin fleece sweater, Mingyu swore he could have been a model for whatever brand those jeans or that sweater were from because he just looked so good. Such a simple outfit yet he thought he just fell about five hundred metres deeper into the abyss of crushing on your best friend. "Ah, Hyung you're not meant to look better than me." Mingyu joked which made him laugh softly. "You're going to have people hanging all over you."

Sooonyoung rolled his eyes. "Kim Mingyu."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The walk to Hongdae was short and easy with just a few turns of corners and down some alleyways. Soonyoung was genuinely curious as to where he was exactly being taken to at almost nine-thirty on a Wednesday night in Hongdae but Mingyu just answered with the same thing - "You'll see when we get there."

Another five minutes and the two found themselves outside a small Chinese restaurant with a big red sign with _Xu Chinese Foods_ written across it in yellow - and what Soonyoung was guessing in Chinese just below the blocks of Korean characters. They both walked in hesitantly, passing by a few business men who were speaking in fluent Chinese before walking into the main area of the restaurant, earning a loud welcome in the owner's native tongue. As they were guided to a table for just the two of them, Mingyu caught eye of his ex-room mate working behind the bar, pouring drinks for the customers.

"Oh! Minghao!" He called out.

The red haired Chinese boy looked up while handing a glass to yet another business man. "Mingyu! Hold on, I'll be there in a moment." Minghao called back in slightly broken Korean.

Soonyoung sat down across from Mingyu while looking over at Minghao, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at him when the family next to them stood up to leave. "He looks familiar?" The eldest mentioned, gaining Mingyu's attention.

"Who? Hao?"

Soonyoung simply nodded, looking back at him.

"That's because he goes to your dance school, and he's doing the same major as you at university. Difference is he's a year younger than you so you'd only just see him around." Mingyu smiled. "But you would know his boyfriend."

"Who is?"

"Wen Junhui."

The look of disbelief on Soonyoung's face made Mingyu laugh out loud, holding his hands over his mouth to not gain any attention from people who wanted to eat in peace. "He's the boyfriend that Junnie is always raving about?" Soonyoung put his head in his hands and groaned. "God, that boy knows how to show off someone he loves without them even being there." He stayed quiet for a moment before quickly sitting up straight and taking in a deep breath.

Mingyu grew worried. "You okay?"

Soonyoung nodded, smiling softly and as reassuring as he could. Mingyu didn't buy it and as he was about to say something, Minghao pulled up a chair and sat with them, patting him on the back. "Gyu! It's been so long!" Then a cold look suddenly washed over the red head's face. It sent shivers up both Soonyoung and Mingyu's spines. "You haven't talked to me properly these past few months. What happened to being best friends?"

Mingyu laughed nervously, patting Minghao's back as well. "I've been taking care of this one here. He took over your room."

They looked at Soonyoung, who flinched at the cold expression and aura radiating from Minghao. He was looked between the two until the youngest slung his other arm around Soonyoung, chuckling. "Don't worry Soon-hyung, I don't hate you. And I completely trust you with my room." He let go of Mingyu. "Just don't get up to weird things in there. I don't want anyone defiling it alright-"

"Aye, Hao." Mingyu cut him off, hitting him on the back. "Why don't you go get us a bottle of soju?"

Minghao looked at him before rolling his eyes and getting out of his seat, putting it back at the other table. "Gyu, you should be glad I'm at work right now because if i wasn't, I'd be smacking you across the head as of right now."

"Love you too Hao!"

A quick silence fell over them until Minghao bought them a shot glass and two bottles of soju. "Thanks, Mingyu."

"Only looking out for you, Hyung." Mingyu opened the first bottle and poured some into the small glasses until it filled to the brim. They both picked their respectable glasses up and held them up. "To being young, single and heart broken." Soonyoung just laughed before downing it in one shot, slamming it on the table and shivering at the warm sensation burning his throat. Mingyu glanced at him for a moment until he drank his whole glass, scrunching up his face at the taste.

"No but seriously Mingyu," Soonyoung reached for the bottle, pouring himself yet another one right away. "Thank you. For everything." They looked at each other for a brief moment, Soonyoung being the first one to break eye contact so he could gulp his shot. "You're always there for me when I find myself in deep shit and honestly, I'm surprised you're still stuck with it." He laughed half-hearty, tracing his index finger around the rim of the glass. Mingyu kept staring at him and taking in the way Soonyoung's lips that would usually be tilting upwards naturally looked as though they were being weighted down, and the way the sparkle that used to shine brighter than constellations was slowly dying.

Mingyu had to fix him urgently.

"I'm your best friend Hyung, we're meant to be there for each other when this sort of shit happens."

"I know. I just feel bad that's all."

He reached over and grabbed the bottle off of Soonyoung, pouring yet another two glasses for them to down in a matter of seconds. "Hyung, never feel bad about having my shoulder to lean on when needed...If you can reach it, that is."

Soonyoung frowned at him and kicked his shin lightly, making him laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I guess you're forgiven." Soonyoung took his shot. "Also, why did we come to a Chinese restaurant of all places to drink?"

Mingyu sighed, leaning over the table towards him to whisper. "Well you see, Minghao's family owns this restaurant and because they are so very generous, any friends of Hao's get drinks on the house." He sat back down. "And although you're not personally his friend, he knows you well enough to let you drink for free." 

"Woah..." Soonyoung cooed softly. "Well looks like I'll be drinking as much as I can tonight."

It only took the two about twenty-five minutes to finish off the first bottle - Soonyoung was already sort of tipsy by then - and the second one was done in about fifteen. While Mingyu was now just only starting to feel slightly off, Soonyoung had a flushed face and was drunk. He really couldn't believe it since it had only been forty minutes with two bottles of soju gone and he was this drunk, already. The elder kept mumbling to himself about something to do with the chicken from earlier that Mingyu had thrown away, and how he was going to throw away something precious of his. The sight made Mingyu laugh which caught Soonyoung's attention.

"Yah, don't laugh at my pain Kim Mingyu." He leaned back into his chair, sliding down slightly. "A-Actually speaking of pain, let me share something with you."

"You can share anything with me Hyung."

"Alright so," Soonyoung started while jumping back into an up-right position, now leaning forward on to the table top. "Around October last year I thought something was wrong with Seokmin." He slurred, instantly catching Mingyu's attention since Soonyoung hadn't really spoken about what happened between them both. All he knew as that: Seokmin cheated, Soonyoung packed his bags and left. "He would sometimes come home a little late, or randomly leave at like...seven at night and then come back at two in the morning. At first I didn't think much of it since I just thought maybe he was going out for drinks with Seungkwan or Jeonghan hyung but," He picked up the empty soju bottle, trying to get something out of it. "Then is started happening frequently until Christmas. He stopped going out randomly, always fell asleep next to me and even treated me like he always had. Then on the night I found out, he was in the shower and I was just watching some soap drama that was on the tv. His phone was sitting on the coffee table and suddenly, it started to ring so me being curious me, I looked and saw it was an unknown number."

Mingyu grabbed the empty bottle off of him and signaled to Minghao to grab Soonyoung a bottle of water.

"At first I just let it go thinking it was a marketing phone number but when they called again at least three, I couldn't help but answer and now I really wished I didn't." He inhaled deeply. "They called to ask if he was free to meet up late the next night since it had been a few weeks since Christmas and New Years, they missed him."

"And what did you do?"

Soonyoung looked up at him as Mingyu handed the bottle of water to him. "I said some really, bad things to them and to him when he saw I had his phone. Somethings I regret saying but other things, I absolutely and positively do not regret saying at all."

"Should I bother asking what you said?" Soonyoung shook his head and Mingyu just left it at that, not wanting to push any boundaries.

"You know, this is the first time I've thought about what happened that night without crying, let alone talking about it." Soonyoung smiled sadly before standing up shakily, almost falling over. "Probably the alcohol but can we leave...just in case I do start."

"I-I...Yeah, sure."

Mingyu stood up as well, bidding farewell and a good night to Minghao and his family while helping Soonyoung out the door and on to the street. Soonyoung shivered slightly at the light breeze and stood really close to Mingyu, hugging himself and rubbing his arms. "Yo-You're really warm, by the way." Soonyoung commented, leaning his head on Mingyu's shoulder with a soft sigh. He couldn't help the sudden warm feeling flush over his cheeks as he grabbed on to Soonyoung's smaller shoulders, pushing him away.

"C-Come on, Hyung. Let's get you home..."

Soonyoung whined and leaned his head back on his shoulder. "Carry me, please." He demanded more than asked. "If I walk....I know that I'll fall over."

The taller male just sighed before turning around, kneeling down in front of the elder and gestured for him to climb on to his back. Soonyoung obeyed, hugging Mingyu's shoulders tightly and lent his chin on one of them. "Hyung, be glad you're light as hell." Soonyoung hummed softly before mumbling something he couldn't figure out. He wished for the obvious blush spreading across his cheeks to go away and cursed himself for having the dumbest crush ever. Did Mingyu think he was going to hell for dwelling in the current situation he was in? Fuck yes he did, but he embraced that fact when he was sixteen when he realised that he did indeed like his best friend and wouldn't mind dating him.

Mingyu sighed again as he started walking back home - earning quite strange looks from others who'd be passing by - using the whole time wishing that this crush would end - and making sure to stop for some more fried chicken for Soonyoung when he wakes up in the morning. That he would meet someone just as cute, caring, happy and funny as Soonyoung. He knew it'd be impossible though. 

He's in way too deep for Kwon Soonyoung.

-

_3:09 pm  
09/29/2017_

Mingyu was certain that Soonyoung was over Seokmin after realising that the elder was able to talk about the situation without having to stop to compose himself or just completely breaking down, causing yet _another_ cycle to happen. Eight months it had now been since the two split. Eight months of healing that suddenly came crashing down when Soonyoung saw the two people he now despised sitting at his favourite coffee-shop just down the street from the university campus.

Seokmin knew that it was his favourite to.

The sudden loud bang of the door closing made Mingyu jump in his seat, bumping his knee on his desk which caused his small cup of coffee to tip over. "A-Ah! Shit..." He stood up, quickly moving his books away before covering up the small puddle off caffeinated milk with tissues. With a small sigh he placed them down delicately on to his bed and slowly walked out to the living room. "Hyung?"

Soonyoung quickly wiped his eyes as he dropped his bag on the ground, "O-Oh," he looked up at Mingyu with a small smile. "Hey Mingyu." He ran his fingers through his hair and started to walk past the taller male, ducking his head down.

"You okay?" He turned to him, a look of worry growing across his face.

"Huh?" Soonyoung stopped in his tracks, staying quiet for a second before turning back to Mingyu, smiling widely - and obviously quite fake. "Of course I am." He lied easily through his teeth. "Why would you think likewise?"

Mingyu shoved his hands into his sweatpants pockets, leaning on to the back of their couch and staring down at the ground. Was it obvious that Soonyoung was lying? Yes, since he was one of the worst liars under the sun that he and anyone else knew. The older male couldn't even lie about stealing a piece of food from someone's plate, so why did he think he could get away with lying about something that was bugging him? That was a question Mingyu couldn't answer and probably will never be able to.

"You were crying, I can tell."

And while Soonyoung was going to try and dismiss that he was, he knew he'd lose the fight. He knew that he looked like a mess with his red puffy eyes and red nose, so he sighed softly, deflating his posture. "Alright, you caught me. I was crying..."

"Why?"

"Because," He shuffled over next to Mingyu and lent on the back of the couch as well, also leaning his head on the youngest's shoulder. "I saw Seokmin about half an hour ago...at my favourite coffee-shop with _them_." There was a second where he fell quiet, sniffing and wiping his eyes again - it made Mingyu's stomach bubble in anger. "He knew it was the only place I went to for coffee as well, especially after my lectures or dance practices. So why would he do that?" Soonyoung turned his head and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "It was his favourite too but he _knew_ so why? Is he playing some sick game?" Soonyoung's voice cracked softly.

"Hyung-"

He cut himself off when the elder looked up at him, glassy eyes only letting what tears were left to slip out and down his cheek, and his bottom lip quivering slightly. The anger that appeared only slightly started to bubble more, making his skin feel warmer than it should. He just frowned, wrapping an arm around Soonyoung as he rested his head against his shoulder again, starting to cry properly. The smaller male's shoulders body shuddered every time he breathed in and out, letting out a small sob every now and then.

It took about five minutes for Soonyoung to calm down, regaining to ability to breathe again and stop shaking. He pulled away, using the hem of his own shirt to wipe his face before just sitting there, staring at the ground with a blank-tired expression. 

"Mingyu."

"Yeah?"

"I officially hate, Lee Seokmin..."

-

_2:57 pm  
09/30/2017_

Anything could have happened to Mingyu that day whether it be good, bad or sad, he still wouldn't be able to shake off the feeling he had from the night before when Soonyoung got home in tears after seeing his ex-boyfriend with the reason why they're not together anymore. He knew he was angry at Seokmin, but there wasn't much he could do about it - which made him angrier - since it would have been weird of him to suddenly approach the male in a fit - he had thought of it multiple times and coming to the conclusion that it was the worst idea ever.

Unfortunately, it had thrown his whole day of concentrating in lectures off since all he could think about was the look on Soonyoung's face. The utter sadness and anger mixed together. He had seen him like that before but, not in the way he was when he uttered those words _I officially hate, Lee Seokmin_. Mingyu couldn't help but keep repeating them over and over in his head as his lecturer was explaining the different ways a fracture in a certain bone can stop you from doing multiple things. Even as he was walking through the campus to get some food, he _kept_ repeating it.

That was until he saw Seokmin himself walking out of the campus pizza restaurant, hand-in-hand with his new partner.

Mingyu felt bitter seeing him smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened at all. As if Soonyoung hadn't been broken for months.

He had to do say something about it, and so he did.

"Seokmin!" Mingyu called out to him, catching the attention of the elder who turned around and pulled an expression of confusion, shock and surprise all at once. He walked over to him while pulling his bag further up his shoulder, frowning deeply.

In the meantime, Seokmin managed to grin widely and held out his arms as if he was welcoming him in for hug. Mingyu simply ignored the gesture and stood in front of him, quickly glancing at the couple's hands where joining together again when Seokmin lowered his. "Mingyu, what's up?" He chirped happily. "I haven't seen you in such a long-"

"Cut the crap." Mingyu cut him off. "You know why I haven't seen you in a long time..."

There was a slight awkward silence until Seokmin sighed and clicked his tongue, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Listen Mingyu, I know all that stuff between Soonyoung hyung and I happened but," He smiled warmly like he always did - the reason why Soonyoung fell for him so quickly. "It doesn't mean we can't stop being friends y'know. Plus, I've known you since elementary man."

"Yes, I know that but I don't think you realise how selfish you've been, Seokmin."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Mingyu asked in mock disbelief before chuckling and shaking his head. "May I rain on your parade real quick?" He didn't even let Seokmin answer. "Because you decided to go get a side bitch without actually manning up and just breaking things off peacefully like the true coward you are, Hyung has been cooped up since January crying almost every night because he found a photo of you two or something reminded him of you. You don't realise how much he loved you Seokmin. He would have literally given up anything and every thing for you, yet you stepped all over him as if he was nothing." Mingyu clenched his hands into fists, feeling himself get angrier and angrier with each word he spat. 

Seokmin gave him an annoyed look, stepping closer to him and raising an eyebrow. "And...why does any of this concern you at all?"

He was taken back by the question. "Well, Hyung is one of my best friends so I thought-"

"You like him don't you?"

Mingyu fell silent and became speechless, which made Seokmin laugh lightly at him. "Let me emphasise on that actually," He cleared his throat. "You _still_ like him, don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because everyone but Soonyoung hyung could see it. You follow him like a puppy and always do stuff like this for him as if you were his personal servant. Going around and dealing with the people who've made him sad or angry behind his back." Mingyu looked at him with disgust. "Once upon a time, I used to do it as well but feelings die alright? I couldn't help falling ou-"

The next few moments became a blur to Mingyu just as quick as they happened, but the next moment he saw Seokmin holding his cheek and his partner covering their mouth in shock. It went completely dead silent with even the people around them stopping what they were doing to turn their heads towards them. Before Mingyu knew it, Seokmin's fist collided with his jaw which sent him stumbling backwards, holding on to it and groaning at the sudden sharp pain. Then it started. Both of them swinging punches at each other, eventually falling to the ground with Mingyu pinning him to the concrete ground, throwing a punch to his face again. "Why did you cheat on him?!" Mingyu asked, raising his voice. "Why didn't you just be a proper man?! Not just some fucking snake!"

Before Mingyu knew it, he was being dragged off of Seokmin by two campus Police officers. He thrashed at first, trying to escape their grip before finally giving up and letting one of them drag him and the other drag Seokmin to the campus station to _talk about what happened_ , but they both knew that they would have to wait there in awkward silence until they're both picked up by whoever gets their first. Mingyu touched around his face, wincing and flinching every time he either pressed down too hard on a bruise or a small cut. He really couldn't wait to hear the earful his Mother would give him and after almost four hours of him waiting around awkwardly - with the guy he got into a fight with in the same room - Soonyoung barged into the station at exactly 7pm, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

He was dressed in baggy attire such as sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt, his bag half falling off of his shoulder - Mingyu thought he looked amazing. When he stood up straight again, he looked around and quickly found Mingyu sitting just a few sets away from his ex. He paid hardly any attention to Seokmin though, instantly running over to Mingyu frantically.

"Mingyu! Are you okay?" Soonyoung started to babble, grabbing Mingyu's face and inspecting the damage and not giving him enough time to answer. "Oh my god...I can't believe you, getting into stupid fights!" He whacked him across the back of the head but instantly started to repeat sorry over and over again when Mingyu winced. "Dumbass, how is your Mum going to react?"

"Hyung."

"What?"

Mingyu smiled softly up at Soonyoung. "I'm fine, okay? Nothing too bad happened..." He glanced over at Seokmin who was playing with his phone before looking back up at his elder. "Now go fill out those bail forms so we can go home. It's been a long day."

Soonyoung nodded and shuffled off to the counter, Mingyu soon following him to the door where they passed Seokmin's partner. Mingyu looked back behind him, seeing them hug each other and say a few words before looking over at him and Soonyoung. It made him turn his head back forward, glancing down at Soonyoung who was still facing ahead with a strong blank expression.

The walk back to their apartment was longer than they both had expected, having to stop off for band-aids, bruise cream, wound cleaning wipes and some food they ordered when leaving the campus, but when they had arrived back - at around 9 pm - they both flopped on the couch and groaned - Soonyoung groaned since he was tired but Mingyu groaned in pain - before looking at each other and laughing.

"Today's been interesting..." Soonyoung reached forward to the small plastic bag to grab the first-aid supplies they just bought.

"Good or bad interesting for you?"

"Good, in a way."

"Is that because Seokmin finally got a punch to the head for what he did?"

Soonyoung nodded before laughing again. And it was the type of laugh where he threw his head back, scrunching his nose up and oh, how Mingyu loved seeing this sight again after so long. It made him smile as wide as he could without the cut near his lip start to sting. "As bad as it sounds, he deserved it. Hopefully he learns his lesson sooner or later..."

"Hmm."

It fell quiet between the two as Soonyoung started to try his best in cleaning the small cuts that had some dried blood around it, saying sorry if Mingyu even uttered a small _ouch_. It was cute in some way, but everything Soonyoung did Mingyu found it cute. He could just breathe and Mingyu would feel his heart start to fail on him. These were the perks of having a long-term crush on someone as cute as him. Soonyoung's touch on Mingyu's face became a degree softer when he started to apply the bruise cream to his cheek and jaw. He delicately and carefully rubbed the cream into his tan skin before grabbing the band-aids and ripping open the first packet to place it over the cut near his mouth. Soonyoung bit his bottom lip as he concentrated on getting it in the right place.

Mingyu took this as an opportunity to look up at Soonyoung's face closely, admiring the acne scars that were scattered across his cheeks, the roundness of his nose, and how soft his lips looked. He knew it was the worst thing in the world and the number one rule to like your best friend, but when they just happen to also be a raging homosexual who is single, adorable and funny, you can't help it. Mingyu definitely couldn't help it. He couldn't help thinking about leaning in and kissing him right at that moment, wondering about just how soft his lips really might be.

"Mingyu?"

Then he snapped back to reality, blinking and looking back at Soonyoung, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly at what he was just thinking. While it may have not been anything embarrassing, he still couldn't handle the thought of even being his boyfriend properly. "U-Uh...yeah? What is it?"

"Nothing, you just spaced out for a good thirty seconds that's all." He smiled softly at the younger before looking away to find the tv remote. "I got worried something was wrong with you."

His heart fluttered and then he remembered. When he was just starting middle school - the same year he met Soonyoung - his Mother always told him that if there by any chance there is an opportunity to do anything you wanted right at that moment, take it or do it. _Never let it pass for it may never return and you'll lose it forever_. Mingyu's gut instinct was telling him to try and go for it right now. Was his gut instinct the most reliable thing ever? Not really, but you cant learn unless you make mistakes. So Mingyu mentally gave a huge middle finger to any God that existed because right now, he was relying on fate and destiny.

"A-Ah, Hyung."

It was now or never.

Soonyoung hummed while turning with the remote in his hand. "Yeah? What is-" Mingyu cut him off by leaning forward as quickly as he could and connected his lips with Soonyoung's. The eldest sat there frozen for a few seconds as he bought a hand to cup his jaw softly.

Pulling away slightly, Mingyu looked at Soonyoung and saw the shocked expression plastered across his face, making him jump back with a dozen sorry's escaping his mouth about twenty miles per second.

"I'm so sorry Hyung. I don't know why I did that or what took over me to think that was even okay!" He bowed his head. "I mean, I just beat up your ex-boyfriend today and it's been eight months since he cheated on you, I don't know how long it usually takes for people to get over something like that. Oh man, I'm still so sorry-"

"Mingyu."

"I'm sorry! I really am, please don't be angry-"

"Mingyu!"

The youngest flinched and looked straight back up at Soonyoung, blushing like crazy with a puzzled expression. Soonyoung had a small tint of pink on his chubby cheeks too. "Do-Don't say you're sorry alright." He shuffled a little bit closer, bringing his feet up to rest underneath him on the couch. "I was just, surprised that's all and," Soonyoung started to lean a little closer, flickering his eyes down to Mingyu's lips. "I mean, I haven't kissed someone since New Years...it was a real shock..." He mumbled before reattaching their lips again, resting his hands on Mingyu's shoulders who kissed back right away, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's waist to pull him in closer. 

It didn't take long for Soonyoung to find himself straddling Mingyu's lap, his hands bunching up the taller male's shirt in his clenched fists and letting out small puffs of air as his hands wondered up his back underneath his shirt, kissing soft and hard kisses against his neck, but it was almost as if they knew with just a kiss that they truly did compliment each other very well.

-

_9:30 am  
01/24/2017_

Not every day would Mingyu find himself sleeping in on a Wednesday morning, either having to be somewhere for an appointment or his usual 8:30 am lecture - which he got an email about being cancelled last night because of the snow. He dwelled on the fact that he had absolutely nowhere to be, turning around slightly to look at the time on his phone before sighing and turning back to his sleeping boyfriend, who had his face squished up against the pillow, most definitely not his hoodie since it was sizes too big bunching up around his face and, with what Mingyu could see, was a little bit of drool. 

It made him chuckle because although Soonyoung would complain about it being an ugly look - especially with the drool - Mingyu thought it was the most ethereal looking thing ever. Soonyoung could be wearing a trashbag like Lady Ga Ga and he'd still think he looks better than everyone else, because to him, Soonyoung is the most beautiful.

Soonyoung stirred slightly, groaning softly before reaching out to Mingyu and pulling himself in closer to the much more taller male. Mingyu grinned lazily. "Wakey wakey~"

He just groaned again, slowly started to wake up. Soonyoung opened his eyes slightly, closing them again right away and hiding his face in Mingyu's chest.

"Wakey wakey~ Eggs and bakey~"

"Y'know, for someone who's turning twenty-two in three months, you still act so much like a child."

Mingyu mocked a face of hurt, even though Soonyoung couldn't see it. "Like you can talk Hyung." Mingyu smacked him lightly on the top of his head. "I've caught you watching Spongebob multiple times before and after your lectures and practices on Nickelodeon."

"Aye, you join in with me."

"You're point is?"

"My point is," Soonyoung looked up at him from his chest before leaning in and leaving a small-light kiss on his lips. "That I love you and still think we're a better couple than Junnie hyung and Hao."

Mingyu just let out a loud-tired laugh. Never had he felt more at peace with his life and never would he have to worry about that peace going away ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> soongyu is my second ship and oh man i love it so much where are the fanfictions???? sad.  
> hope you enjoyed it!! and yes i purposely didn't give the person seok cheated on with a name or a gender because i don't want to trash any other ships with him in it. also it's all up to your imagination !!
> 
> p.s if you don't know, the title and the lyrics at the beginning are all from troye sivan's song blue ! if you haven't heard it, honestly go listen to it right now,,, it's so good.
> 
> i wrote majority of this half asleep so once school is over which is two days from uploading this i'll proof read it sorry


End file.
